


Clinging to Life

by Basez_Dreams



Series: Surprise, Surprise 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basez_Dreams/pseuds/Basez_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third installment in the Surprise, Surprise 'verse.</p><p>Warning: MPREG</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clinging to Life

**Clinging to Life**  
  
Sam sat gazing out of the window of his room at the roadhouse. Dean and he had returned to meet up with their Father and Bobby, as they hadn‘t seen them since their disappearing act a couple of months ago. John had expressed his desire to see his sons weeks earlier, but Sam was worried about what his reaction would be when he saw his belly.  
  
But John had insisted, and now here he was, one of his baggiest hoodies stretching across his stomach in a vain attempt to hide it. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, nervous anticipation filling him as he counted down the moments to their Father- and Godfather’s arrival.  
  
Sam jumped when he felt a hand come down on his shoulder, not hearing his brother enter. He relaxed as soon as he turned and saw Dean standing there, a soft smile on his face.  
  
“It’s gonna be ok,” Dean told him, sitting down behind him on the bed, wrapping his arms around him, hands linking on the top of Sam’s five month pregnant belly. Sam’s hand joined his as they sat there. “He saw you a couple of months ago when you had just started to show, I doubt this’ll phase him.”  
  
“I know,” Sam sighed, settling back into his brother’s embrace. “But I’m just so much bigger now, I’m just worried that he’ll take one look at me and decide this is all wrong.”  
  
Dean’s heart almost broke at the sheer worry in his brother’s voice, and knew that, although it wouldn’t happen, there was a possibility. The reality of the situation could hit John and he could change his mind instantly about being ok with this. When the heck had Dean become such a worrier? Must be Sam’s emotions that were affecting him.  
  
“How could this be wrong?” Dean asked, deciding that he needed to calm Sam down before he let his own fears take over. He caressed Sam’s tummy, and kissed him on the side of his neck. “To me, this feels right, and if anyone says different, then fuck ‘em.”  
  
Sam sighed and tipped his head back, allowing Dean to trail kisses along his sensitive skin. “Even Dad?” he whispered, and Dean could hear the hope in his voice.  
  
“Even Dad,” Dean confirmed. He kissed Sam once more before he stood up. He grinned at his brother, whose cheeks were looking a little flushed. “You ok?”  
  
“Yeah,” Sam looked up at him, his pupils larger then they should be. He stood, accepting Dean’s help when he offered it, sighing in relief when he was finally standing. “Just a little warm. Gonna get a drink, you want anything?”  
  
“No, I’m good. I’m just gonna browse the net for a while.” He wasn’t going to tell him that he was looking at things for the baby; he wanted it to be a surprise. He watched Sam walk into the bathroom that was adjoined to their room before grabbing the laptop and booting it up.  
  
He had barely logged on to the internet when he heard the smashing of glass. He was up in no time at all, sprinting into the bathroom. “Sam?!”  
  
When Dean entered, he saw his brother standing stock still, both hands on his stomach, an unsettling expression on his face. Dean took the few steps over to him, his boots crunching on the shattered glass, not caring if it marked the tiles. “Sam, what’s wrong?” He almost didn’t want to reach out and touch his brother in case he some how hurt him.  
  
He could see tears in his brother’s eyes and it seemed he was barely breathing. “Sammy, you’re scaring me….what’s wrong?!”  
  
“The baby…” Sam whispered, his lips barely moving. “He…he kicked.”  
  
The relief Dean felt was undeniable, but when the meaning of Sam’s words hit him, it was like he had been socked in the gut. “He moved?” Dean asked, pressing his hand against Sam’s stomach, emotion welling in his throat. “Where?”  
  
Sam took a hold of his hand and moved it just off centre, to the left, and held Dean’s hand there, both waiting silently for the baby to move again. Sure enough, a while later, ripples appeared under Dean’s palm and he gasped as a tear leaked out of his eye and traced a wet line down his cheek.  
  
“Oh, wow…Sammy…”  
  
“I know…I’ve felt him before, but it was more like a bubble in my stomach…this is the first time that I have felt him move like this.” Sam looked up at his brother and saw the emotion on his face and he smiled, his own tear trickling down his face. “I love you.”  
  
Dean looked up at those words and a smile bloomed on his face. He pulled Sam into his arms, holding him tightly as he rained kisses down on his shoulder, his neck, his cheek, anywhere he could reach, whispering his love for his brother over and over again. “Love you so much, Sammy. Thank you for giving this to me, thank you, I love you.”  
  
Sam allowed himself to be kissed and loved by his brother, all thoughts and worry about his Father’s impending arrival flitting out of his mind.  
  
******  
  
John arrived within the next hour, and Sam and Dean were already waiting for him in the bar. When Sam saw his Father’s scowl, his heart sank and he was on the edge of bolting, leaving Dean to deal with it. But his father surprised him.  
  
“And you’re letting you’re brother sit in a smoky bar, why?” John said in way of greeting, eyes directed at Dean.  
  
“Ummm, Ellen doesn’t let anyone smoke in here,” Dean reminded his Father, albeit slightly amused at his protectiveness.  
  
John flushed at this, remembering that Ellen makes the smokers go outside. Her bar, her rules. “Yeah, well, make sure it stays that way.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes and gave John a hug. “Good to see you, Dad.”  
  
“You, too, son. Looking well, I see. Happiness must agree with you.”  
  
“When the heck did you turn into such a cornball?” Dean teased as he pulled away.  
  
“About the time I found out I was gonna be a grandpa,” John smiled and then swept his eyes across to his youngest son who was sitting there looking almost like he was ready to bolt. “Hi, Sam.”  
  
“Hi Dad,” Sam hopped down off the stool and stood, somewhat awkwardly, in front of the older Winchester.  
  
“C’m’ere son,” John encouraged gently, and smiled when Sam stepped forward into an embrace. He pulled back slightly, startled at the feeling of Sam’s stomach pressing into him. He looked down and saw that Sam’s clothing did little to hide it. “Oh, wow.”  
  
Sam blushed and averted his eyes, feeling incredibly exposed.  
  
“Sam…can I?”  
  
Sam looked up and saw John looking down at his stomach, suddenly knowing what he meant. He nodded his head, his gaze flicking over to Dean who was smiling gently. “Yeah, Dad, yeah.”  
  
John’s heart thudded in his chest as he placed his hands on his son’s pregnant belly, barely able to contain his wonder. It was almost as if the baby knew his grandfather was there, giving a subtle kick. But John felt it and his eyes shot up to look up at Sam. “Did he…?”  
  
“Yeah…he um, he just started doing that actually,” Sam told him, answering his half asked question. “Guess he recognises your voice.”  
  
“Guess he does,” John grinned. “I know I don’t say this enough, but I am so proud of you boys. I wish I could’ve gotten over my own problems sooner and told you.”  
  
“Better late than never,” Dean said, dismissing the praise in a way only he could, although the words meant more than he would ever let on.  
  
“Hey, where’s Bobby?” Sam asked as he pulled himself back up onto the stool, noticing the other man was not there.  
  
“He’s outside talking with Ellen…something about ghosts over in Elk River.”  
  
“What, and you’re not out there?” Dean laughed, disbelieving.  
  
“I figure I can find out all I need to later. I wanted to see my sons more than I wanted to talk about restless spirits. You got a problem with that?” John mock glared, the up turned sides of his mouth ruining the effect.  
  
“No, sir. Just surprised is all.”  
  
That sobered John some, realising once again how far he pushed his boys away. He vowed he would make it up to them, no matter what it took.  
  
*****  
  
“You seen Jo yet?” Sam ask hesitantly from his position on the bed. He had just woken up from a short nap, all the excitement from seeing John again wearing him out.  
  
“No, why?” Dean called out from the shower, coming out with a towel wrapped around his waist, drying his hair in another one.  
  
“No reason, it’s just I haven’t seen her since…”  
  
“Since you thought I was cheating on you?” Dean supplied, not thinking before he spoke. He realised he had said the wrong thing and far too bluntly when he heard the sniffles coming from the bed. He turned and saw that Sam had turned away from him, his shoulders shaking slightly, giving him away.  
  
“Oh, Sammy. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Dean quickly pulled on his boxers and then settled on the bed beside Sam, curling his body around him.  
  
Sam nodded and sniffed but didn’t say anything, just wrapped his arms tighter around himself.  
  
“Sammy, don’t cry. It’s ok, it’s over with and we’re fine, everything’s fine. Shhhh, Sammy, it’s ok.” Dean tried to soothe his emotional brother, getting used to the pregnancy hormones and the moods that were brought with them.  
  
“She…she must hate me.” Sam sobbed. “I can’t believe what I said.”  
  
“Sam, you didn’t say anything bad to her, just to me.” Goddammit!! Why the Hell couldn’t he stop the words coming before he spoke!!  
  
Dean’s words had brought a fresh round of tears and Sam tried to pull himself away from Dean but it wasn’t working; Dean just held him tighter.  
  
“God, Sam, I’m sorry! I keep opening my mouth before I think and you know that is never good. I didn’t mean it how it sounded, I just meant that the argument was between me and you.”  
  
Sam’s sniffling subsided and he turned his head to look at Dean, his eyes red, his face blotchy. “I’m sorry Dean, I know what you meant but I couldn't help it. These damned hormones are driving me crazy!”  
  
Dean leant his head forward and kissed Sam gently. “I know baby, but just think, another four months and we’ll have our baby. We’ll be dads! And about Jo, I spoke to her on the phone a while back, and she’s not angry at you. She was mad at herself for making you think what you did, but she is in no way mad at you.”  
  
******  
  
“Samuel Winchester, I am so mad at you!!” Jo exclaimed when she finally caught up with the two brothers. She had seen her mother, who had told her that the Winchester men and Bobby had arrived hours earlier, but she had been a little tied up with Ash.  
  
Sam looked over at Dean, heat and accusation in his eyes. “I told you she’d be mad.”  
  
Before Dean could respond, Jo spoke again. “Yeah, mad that you haven’t come back sooner so I can see you like this. Man! I can’t believe you’re actually pregnant!! I mean, yeah, believe it, but it’s just so real now and God, you carry it so well!!”  
  
Sam blushed under her praise, chewing on his lower lip, not knowing what to say. He looked up when Dean nudged him gently with his elbow, nodding towards Jo. “I think someone’s getting broody,” he joked, then scowled when Jo hit him on the head. “Hey! What was that for?”  
  
Jo shrugged. “I don’t know. I just felt like doing it. Besides, I’m not getting broody; I don’t want kids and if I ever do it won’t be for _years_. I’m having too much fun hunting to be tied down.”  
  
“Erm…” Dean sounded looking at her pointedly.  
  
Jo’s eyes widened as she looked back and forth between the two, realising what she had just said. “I didn’t mean it like that…I just meant that me, personally, I don’t want the responsibility, yeah, responsibility, just yet.”  
  
Sam shook his head and laughed. “Don’t worry about it, Jo. Dean’s just trying to wind you up. He doesn’t want to settle down yet, I’m just kinda forcing him to.” He said it with a smile but those who were looking could see the hint of sadness that flickered in his eyes for barely a second. Unfortunately for Sam, Dean was looking.  
  
“You’re not forcing me to do anything I don’t want to do, Sam. I promise you. If I didn’t want this then I wouldn’t be here.” Dean took hold of Sam’s hand, and neither noticed when Jo slinked off to leave them to it, not feeling right listening to their very private conversation.  
  
“You always know the right things to say,” Sam said, and it wasn’t a criticism, Dean just had a gift of sorts for saying the right thing in the right situation. Well, most of the time, when it really counted.  
  
“You do believe me, though, don’t you?” Dean asked, his fingers squeezing Sam’s hand gently. “I honestly couldn’t imagine anything better than what is to come and where it’s going to take us. As long as I have you and our baby, I know I’ll be happy; could never be anything but.”  
  
Sam smiled tenderly, feeling emotion prick at his eyes, but he kept it in check as he stepped into Dean’s body as best he could and took his brother’s lips in a soft, almost chaste kiss. No sooner had his lips touched his brother’s than Dean’s other hand came up and cupped the back of his head and held him there firmly so he could manipulate his mouth with his own.  
  
The clearing of a throat caused them to pull apart, albeit slowly, not wanting to lose the connection. They looked over and saw John and Bobby standing there, looking slightly uncomfortable.  
  
“Sorry to interrupt,” John spoke. “We just wanted to know if you wanted to come eat with us before we take to off to Elk River.”  
  
Sam looked at Dean before nodding. “Sure. I’m kinda hungry anyway…”  
  
*****  
  
They were sitting at one of the many tables in the Roadhouse bar, scarfing down a quick meal of beef stew with potatoes and bread rolls. Sam was trying to listen to the conversation that was going on around him, interested to hear about this supposed haunting a few miles away from the Roadhouse at Elk River, but it was proving to be difficult when Dean’s hand had appeared in his lap moments before.  
  
It had started with a gentle touch on his thigh, and he had looked up and given Dean a sweet smile as he continued to eat. He almost choked on his food when he felt Dean’s had slide higher up his leg, all the while his brother was asking both Bobby and John about the hunt.  
  
“So this should be pretty straightforward, then?” Dean had asked, the other two men none the wiser to what was going on under the table.  
  
“Yeah, should be. The house is what? Three miles away? If we run into any trouble we’ll call, but I don’t see why this would take more than a day or so.” John spoke before shovelling another forkful of food into his mouth.  
  
Sam almost choked on his food when Dean pressed his hand into his crotch, his soft cock suddenly stiffening in his boxers. He swallowed down some water and took a deep breath, trying to appear calm and relaxed.  
  
“You ok there, Sam?” Bobby asked. “You look a little flushed.  
  
“Yeah, Sammy,” Dean added, a wide smirk on his face. “You _do_ look a little flushed.”  
  
 _I am going to kill him,_ Sam thought as he gritted his teeth, trying not to buck up into the press of Dean’s palm. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just these hot flashes I get sometimes.”  
  
That seemed to satisfy his Father and Bobby, but he didn’t know how much longer he could convince them. He could already feel a sweat prickling at the base of his back, and new it would only be a matter of time before he either killed his brother or had him fuck him right there.  
  
He took another sip of his water, mainly to try and muffle the gasp that was threatening to spill from his lips as the pressure on his cock from Dean’s hand increased. He glanced at his brother and wondered briefly how he could act so normal while his hand was fast working on Sam coming in his pants…in front of his Father and Bobby!  
  
Sam sank further in his seat, legs splaying beneath the table, allowing Dean better access. He kept his eyes on the table, unwilling to have the image of John and Bobby in his mind as he exploded in his jeans. He shifted again, and let his own hand drop down to cover Dean’s, guiding him in what he needed.  
  
John looked from son to son as he listened to Bobby spouting on about some new exorcism ritual he had found that was _centuries_ old, and he suddenly noticed they both had one hand under the table, and they both seemed to be moving in the same practiced movement. Realisation of what they were doing suddenly dawned on him; Sam was having no hot flash!  
  
“Bobby, why don’t we go and look at that thing,” John said hurriedly, his chair scraping loudly on the floor, although the young men seemed to be oblivious about it.  
  
“What?” Bobby asked, looking up at his old friend, confusion clear on his features. “What the heck are you talking about?”  
  
John’s eyes widened as he tried to motion with his head towards his boys. He watched as Bobby’s eyes slid across and understanding moved in.  
  
“Oh! The thing…with the ah thing!” He stood up quickly and followed a red-faced John far away from the table in the corner.  
  
“Dean,” Sam groaned, blinking up his large green eyes to look at his brother, wanting him to stop, but needing him to go on. It was then he noticed that they were alone at the table. “Fuck Dean, you’re gonna make me come…”  
  
“That was the plan, Sammy,” Dean whispered huskily into Sam’s ear, his tongue coming out to trace along the outer shell. He knew that they were still in a semi-public place and as much as he wanted to take his brother’s cock out of his jean’s and jerk him off properly, he would settle for this until they got back to their room.  
  
Sam’s head fell onto Dean’s shoulder as his body tensed and fire exploded through his veins, his cock spurting shot after shot in his boxers, soaking them through. He bit back a moan, but could do nothing to stop his cantering hips, thrusting time after time into Dean’s hand.  
  
Finally the spasms stopped, and his body sagged down in the chair, but he was anything but spent. He turned and grabbed Dean’s face between his two large hands and pulled him into a fierce kiss.  
  
“You are going to take me back to our room and you are going to fuck me until neither of us can see straight.”  
  
Dean’s eyes widened and then his grabbed Sam’s hand, pulling him though the bar, desperate to get back to their room.  
  
******  
  
John and Bobby left for Elk River early the next morning, intent on getting rid of this ghost so they could go back to the Roadhouse for a few days away from the hunt. But when they arrived, they realised something was seriously wrong.  
  
This was not your typical haunting; this was a demon manifestation, and this demon was pissed.  
  
******  
  
Later that day, well into the evening, Dean and Sam were leaving their room in order of finding some sort of sustenance. They didn’t expect to see John slinking through the shadows, obviously oblivious too them.  
  
“Dad!” Dean called out and jogged over to him. John seemed startled, something that was so unlike him. But Dean let it slide. “The hunt over already? Where’s Bobby?”  
  
“He’s…resting…” Neither one of them noticed the almost manic tone in is voice, or the way his eyes glinted with something close to resembling evil.  
  
“Oh, right. Well, come with us. We’re going to see if Ellen can rustle something up for us.” Dean started walking towards the main part of the Roadhouse, but stopped when he turned and saw Sam wasn’t following him. “Sam? You coming?”  
  
Sam shook his head and yawned. “Actually, I’m going to head back and get a nap. I’m so tired all of a sudden. Bring me a sandwich?”  
  
Dean stepped up to him, passing his father and leaned in and kissed his brother gently. “Anything you want.” He leaned in and kissed him again, so neither saw John’s eyes suddenly flash black.  
  
“You coming Dad?” Dean asked as Sam started heading back to their room.  
  
“I’ll catch you up, I’m just going to have a word with Sam,” John said, his eyes trained on the youngest Winchester. When he was sure Dean was content with that answer, he followed Sam, his pace steady as he kept his mind trained on the pain he was about to inflict.  
  
******  
  
Bobby awoke with a start. His head was pounding from the force of the blow he had received and as he stood, a wave of dizziness hit him. He reached round his head to feel the damage, wincing when he felt the caked blood.  
  
He made his way on unsteady legs to the outside of the deserted house and cried out in frustration when he saw that John’s truck was gone.  
  
He needed to get back to the Roadhouse and fast. John was possessed and he had no idea what he would do.  
  
******  
  
John knocked on the door and grinned menacingly when he heard Sam call ‘come in’. _Stupid boy, didn’t papa ever tell you not to invite a demon into your house? Renders salt lines useless._ John pushed the door open and his eyes zeroed in on Sam who was pulling back the covers on the bed.  
  
“What’s up?” Sam asked looking up, his eyes taking in the, what he assumed was, distraught look on John’s face.  
  
“Just wanted to see how you're doing. You’re my little boy, I’m allowed to ask.” The demon spoke through John, trying to maintain the illusion for as long as possible, wanting to draw Sam in and then strike. Except it didn't work out that way.  
  
Sam laughed and jokingly said, “Christo.” The colour drained out of his face so suddenly he felt dizzy as he looked at the now black eyes on his Father’s face. Before he could even scream for Dean, he was lifted from the floor by an invisible force and thrown to the other side of the room.  
  
“Your Father is stupid,” the demon spat as he used telekinesis to lift Sam from the floor again and slam him into the wall. “He tried to kill me, but what better way to get revenge than to kill his oh so precious youngest son, and the spawn he is carrying.” He used the same force to hit Sam across the face, the blows feeling like large fists, his skin splitting and bruising.  
  
All Sam could think about as he struggled was his baby. There was no way he would survive this, no way if he died. He felt him kick, as if fighting back, and Sam let out a pained wail as he was forced higher up the wall and then thrown once again, landing on his side. His head was raised off the ground and smashed into the floor before he felt a pressure against his throat, cutting off his air supply. He struggled weakly, but he just couldn’t move.  
  
“Dean,” he choked out vainly before everything went black.  
  
******  
  
Dean looked up from where he was talking with Jo when he heard the door crash open and a disheveled Bobby came stumbling in, clearly distressed.  
  
“Bobby…? What the Hell?” Dean stood abruptly, walking hurriedly to the older man. “I thought you were resting?”  
  
“Is that what he said? The fucker knocked me out…Dean, there were no ghosts there, it was a fucking demon and we weren’t prepared for that.” Bobby looked at Dean and then behind him, his eyes frantic. “Where’s Sam?”  
  
“He’s gone for a nap…Dad’s with him.” Dean got a sick feeling deep in his gut when he saw Bobby’s eyes widen in horror.  
  
“Dean, we gotta get there right now! Your Daddy’s possessed and there ain’t no telling what he’s gonna do!”  
  
Dean felt his heart drop to his feet when he heard those words. Ellen and Jo both heard and were already moving out, Ellen snagging a bottle of holy water on her way from behind the bar.  
  
“Oh, God…Sammy!” He took off running towards his and Sam’s room, not caring that he was weaponless, he just needed to get to his brother before anything happened.  
  
He kicked the door to his room open and saw his father standing over Sam’s beaten and bloody body, staring down and grinning at the still and lifeless form before him.  
  
John turned, eyes black as ebony, and he grinned. That was about all he did, for Ellen pushed her way in and threw the holy water in his face, thus causing his skin to burn and expel itself from John’s body like a plume of smoke rushing out of his mouth. John crumbled to the floor, but Dean didn’t see any of this.  
  
“Sammy?!” he cried when he got to his brother’s side, shaking him, trying to get him to wake up. “Sammy!” he looked down his brother’s prone body and his world all but fell away. Sam's chest wasn’t moving; he wasn’t breathing.  
  
“Oh God!!! He’s not breathing!!” Dean felt for a pulse and felt a light fluttering still there and knew that it wasn’t over yet. He moved Sam flat on his back and tilted his head, opening the airway. Pinching his brother’s nose, he bent down and breathed into his mouth, praying that this would work.  
  
 _Please God, please don’t take him, please…I need him, please, I need him…need my baby, don’t let them die._ Dean silently pleaded to the Heavens as he continued to work on his brother, trying desperately to remember if he was doing this right.  
  
On his fourth breath, Sam sucked in air and started coughing, his chest rising and falling, but he did not wake.  
  
“Sammy?” Dean cried, tears tracing down his cheeks, no matter how hard he tried to hold them in. “Please, Sammy, wake up.”  
  
“We need to get him to a hospital,” Jo spoke up from behind her mother.  
  
“And how are we going to do that?” Dean asked, his voice strained, not looking away from his injured brother. “He’s fucking pregnant in case you forgot. We can’t just take him to a hospital; he’d be a lab rat before you could blink.”  
  
Ellen suddenly fled from the room, calling behind her, “Don’t move him, I know who can help!” She sprinted the short way to the bar and slammed her way through the doors. She was breathing heavily as her eyes frantically scanned the room, finally settling on the older man in the corner, still nursing the same drink he had bought over an hour ago.  
  
“Michael!” she cried, rushing over to him, not caring she was leaving chairs on their backs on her wake.  
  
Michael looked up from the spot in the middle of his table, his forehead creasing in curiosity.  
  
“Michael, I need your help. The youngest Winchester boy, Sam…he’s been hurt, bad.” Ellen stood there waiting, her eyes wide and frantic.  
  
“How bad is he hurt?” Michael asked, pushing away from the table and followed Ellen out as she led the way.  
  
“I don’t know. When we got to him, he was unconscious and he wasn’t breathing.” Ellen pushed her way through the small gathering at the entrance to the room and allowed for Michael to get in.  
  
Dean looked up from Sam’s side, the stinging in his eyes making it a little more difficult to focus on the new arrival. “Who the hell are you?”  
  
“I’m a doctor, son, and I need you to move back at little, ok, so I can look at your brother.” Michael could see the uncertainty in the young man’s gaze, but reluctantly he did as he was told.  
  
Dean watched the supposed doctor for a moment before he turned to Ellen with a questioning gaze. He didn’t have the words to even ask at that moment, too concerned and focused on his brother, but Ellen knew what he wanted to know.  
  
“He’s legit, Dean, just let him help Sam and I’ll explain more later.” That seemed to be enough for Dean, as he turned back and watched as Michael tried to help his brother.  
  
Michael could feel so many different pairs of eyes boring into him, but he ignored it as he checked the younger Winchester over. With out his medical supplies, he couldn’t do a lot, except try his best to patch him up. He would leave as soon as he was sure that the young man was stable enough to make the journey back home to collect his things where he had stupidly left them.  
  
Dean tried so hard to remain still, but all he wanted to do was rip this strange man away and cradle his brother in his arms, begging for him to wake up. Dean was pulled out of his reverie when Michael’s voice sounded loud in the room.  
  
“I need to know what happened. Ellen said he wasn’t breathing? How long for? And he’s pregnant, isn’t he?” Michael seemed so calm and collected and it took a moment for Dean to respond.  
  
“Yeah, I think for maybe less than a minute.” Dean tried to remember as accurately he could, but honestly, he was having a hard time doing so. “But I’m not really sure…and h-how do you know?”  
  
“I maybe old, but I’m no fool. But don’t worry, I’ve seen a lot of strange things in my line of work, so you can rest assured I will do everything I can to help your brother and his little one.” Michael looked behind him quickly before turning back to the broken body that was lying before him.  
  
Dean nodded his head dumbly as he continued to watch, frozen on the spot as Michael tended to Sam. It couldn’t all be over like this, could it? Couldn’t have lost the single most important thing in his life when everything was so perfect just moments ago, could he?  
  
“W-what are you doing?” Dean asked, wrapping his arms around himself, trying to make his suddenly cold being warm again.  
  
“I’m checking for signs of internal bleeding…” Michael told him, keeping focused. “But there doesn’t seem to be any swelling.” He sat back on his haunches and looked around at the men in the room. “We need to get him onto a bed.”  
  
“Bobby and John both stepped forward, John white as a sheet, and Dean, well Dean could barely bring himself to move.  
  
Michael supported Sam’s head and upper body while John and Bobby lifted his lower half. They put Sam down as gently as they could, moving his limbs so that he was laying straight with his head propped up on a pillow. Bobby pulled off his shoes and pulled the covers up over him, knowing he had to be kept warm.  
  
“Right, from what I can see, Sam has suffered more damage to his head than anywhere else on his body. I do expect that his ribs are bruised, if not fractured, but there is no sign of internal bleeding.”  
  
“What…” Dean cleared his throat, trying to work away the lump that had formed there. “What about the baby?”  
  
“To tell you truth, Dean, I just don’t know. Without my medical gear, I just can’t tell. But I’m going to leave now and get it all, ok? And I want you to clean the cuts, make sure you do it thoroughly, and I’ll be back within a couple of hours.”  
  
Dean nodded silently, his eyes shifting to Sam who honestly looked dead he was so pale. He felt Michael clap him on his shoulder as he passed, but nothing more. He was too focused on his brother.  
  
Michael stopped beside Ellen on his way out. “I want you to keep a close eye on him and ring me if anything happens. I’ll try and be as quick as I can.”  
  
Ellen nodded. “Thanks Mike.”  
  
“No problem.”  
  
******  
  
Black smoke unfurled from the ground, slithering until it reached Michael’s car, filing it’s way into the exhaust, waiting to strike.  
  
******  
  
John was standing outside of the room, looking in from where Dean had not moved from Sam’s side after cleaning his cuts. He had one hand wrapped around Sam’s limp one, while his other hand was resting protectively on Sam’s stomach.  
  
“It’s not your fault,” John heard Bobby say as he crept up behind him.  
  
John shook his head. “How can you say that? I did this to him, my guard was down when it shouldn’t have been and now, my boys are paying for it.”  
  
“Johnny, it was a mistake, there is no way we could’ve known what would happen,” Bobby tried to reason. He knew is friend was feeling guilty, hurting so desperately, but he wished that the other man could see reason and know it was not his fault, it was that demon’s fault.  
  
“A mistake that may have cost my sons their child.” John spoke grimly. “I can’t and won’t blame them if they never forgive…but I just want them to be ok.”  
  
Bobby put his hand on John’s shoulder, trying to offer him some comfort, and as John’s shoulders shook with his grief, he knew that it was going to take an awful lot to make this all right again.  
  
******  
  
Dean sat on a rickety wooden chair that he had placed beside Sam’s bed so he could stay by his side, only moving when he needed to use the bathroom. He was desperately trying to remain strong, but the longer Sam remained unconscious, the harder it was getting.  
  
He didn’t know what he would do if Sam didn’t pull through, or if he did and lost the baby. Never before had Dean been so scared. They had their whole lives ahead of them, they were going to be the perfect family; he was going to find them somewhere to live and maybe get a job. He was going to start asking Sam what he wanted to do in terms of their ceremony, and how they would decorate the nursery. Not only that, but he wanted to start talking about names, wanted his son (and he believed Sam when he said he knew their baby was a boy) to have an identity.  
  
He let go of Sam’s hand to flick away the tear that slipped out of his eye, before quickly going back to holding the lifeless fingers. “Please wake up, Sammy,” he whispered. “I’m sorry I let you down, but I need you to come back to me.”  
  
Dean’s head dropped to his chest when he felt John approach him from behind. As much as he hated what he had happened to Sam, he knew that it wasn’t his Father’s fault. One, he hadn’t actually laid a hand on him, and two, John was not the one in control of what had transpired. It was the fucking demon that had caused this pain in his family, and one way or another, Dean was going to find it and kill it.  
  
“I don’t hate you, Dad.” Dean spoke when John hadn’t made a move to say anything. “And I know Sam won’t. It wasn’t you, you would never…and I don’t want you to blame yourself.”  
  
John bit his lip as he listened to his eldest son talk, struggling to hold back the despair that was trying to break through. “You know that I can’t help but do that…I let that thing into me and now…now…” He couldn’t finish his sentence, and then suddenly he had an armful of his oldest son. He wrapped his arms around him, holding him as tight as he could as Dean sobbed against his shoulder.  
  
*****  
  
Michael was driving as quickly as he could while trying not to break the sound barrier too much. He looked at his watch and saw that he had already been gone an hour, and he hoped that if the traffic stayed as dead as it was, he would be back within the next two.  
  
All of a sudden, his car veered off to the left toward the on coming cars. He forced the wheel back, heart in his throat, managing to get back onto his side of the road. He took a breath, trying to calm himself. Just as he was relaxing, putting it down to a fluke, the wheel was turned forcefully again, and try as he might, he couldn’t turn it back.  
  
His car ran off the road, cutting across the path of traffic into a ditch with such a force that the entire front of his car got mangled. There would be no way he would be able to drive it.  
  
Not that he would be able to drive at that moment, either.  
  
*****  
  
  
Ellen’s phone rang as she was getting some food together to take across to John and Dean. She reached across and cradled it against her shoulder, “hello?”  
  
“Ellen, it’s Michael.”  
  
“Michael? Where are you? You‘ve been gone for nearly three hours!”  
  
“I ran into a bit of trouble. Seems that demon that got to John possessed my car. Ran me right off the road.”  
  
Ellen almost dropped the bowls she was carrying as she heard what he said. “What?! Are you alright?”  
  
“Yes, I’m fine. But my car's wrecked. I don’t know how I’m going to get my things and get back to Sam before tomorrow.”  
  
“Fuck,” Ellen sighed. “How far are you from your place?”  
  
“About twenty minutes…wait, hold on a sec, someone’s pulling over.”  
  
Ellen heard distant voices, waiting impatiently for Michael to get back on the phone. Finally, she heard some scuffling and then his voice was coming over the line again.  
  
“Someone’s giving me a ride. I explained there was an emergency, so I’m gonna leave my car here and deal with it later.”  
  
“That’s good,” Ellen sighed with relief. “But how are you going to get back?”  
  
“I’ll just bring my truck.”  
  
“Ok, right. I’ll let Dean and John know what’s going on, and Bobby and I will start to find a way to burn the son-of -a- bitch who...” Ellen vowed.  
  
“Someone better, because it’s doing it’s damndest to make sure Sam doesn’t recover. Make sure that that boy isn’t left alone, because I swear it’ll be working it’s way back there right now.”  
  
Ellen hung up and finished putting the food together before calling Jo and Ash to go with her. They needed a plan and they needed one quick.  
  
*****  
  
Dean’s eyes barely flicked up when there was a knock on the door. He kept his gaze trained on Sam who had yet to make any sort of movement. He made sure he was constantly touching his brother’s stomach, willing their son to move, wanting to feel him so he knew he was ok, but nothing. Not even a flutter.  
  
John stood up and opened the door, allowing Ash, Ellen and Jo to enter. He tried to smile at Ellen’s attempts for nourishment, but he could barely get his lips to quirk.  
  
Ellen set the food down on the floor near the bathroom before she turned and looked at Sam. He looked terrible. His face was dark with bruises, and his skin was still deathly pale. She caught sight of his baby bump and she felt her heart break. She only hoped that Michael could get here soon.  
  
“I’ve heard from Michael," she spoke up, breaking the oppressive silence that lingered in the small room.  
  
“Yeah?” John asked, glancing at Dean who didn’t even flinch at that. “He nearly back?”  
  
“He, er, he was run off the road by the demon that’s done all this. Got into his car or something…but don’t worry, he’s caught a ride back to his place and he’ll be driving his truck back down here.”  
  
“Is _he_ ok?”  
  
“Yeah, he seemed fine. He said he would be as quick as possible, but Sam isn’t to be left alone. He thinks this demon is hell bent on harming the kid, so we gotta find away to bring it out in its true form and kill the fucker.”  
  
“How does he know that?” John asked, brow knitted together. “He’s just a doctor.”  
  
Ellen shook her head. “No, John, he isn’t. His wife was killed a few years back by a vampire, and ever since then he has stopped mainstream practice and now patches up hunters. Back at his place, he has a small clinic that he uses for extreme cases.”  
  
“How come I’ve never met him?” John queried.  
  
“Different places at different times, I guess.” Ellen explained. “He’s a good man, John. You can trust him.”  
  
John nodded and turned back to his sons. As much as he wanted to stay here and watch over them both, this demon needed to be dealt with, and he and Bobby were just the men to do it. With the help of Ash, Ellen and Jo, of course. But this was something he needed to kill himself.  
  
“Dean, I’m going to be stepping out for a bit, ok?” John spoke to his eldest son, who barely nodded in acknowledgment. “Ellen’s brought some food in and I want you to at least drink some water. You need to stay strong for your brother and your baby.”  
  
Again, Dean nodded, but otherwise didn’t move. John sighed and with one last glance, left Dean alone with Sam as he followed out his fellow hunters.

 

**

  
Although Dean had heard what his Father said, he didn’t move from his spot beside Sam. He wished Michael would hurry back because he didn’t know how much longer he could take of this not knowing.  
  
He wanted to help hunt this demon, but right now, his place was by Sam’s side. He kept praying that Sam would make some sign that he would wake up, kept wishing that their baby would move, but the universe wasn’t co-operating.  
  
“I wish you’d wake up, Sam. I can’t do this on my own. I need you, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.” He bowed his head to Sam’s hand, brushing his lips across it as he allowed hs tears to escape.  
  
“Y-you’re not gonna lose me,” a quiet voice came from the bed, sounding groggy and strained.  
  
Dean’s head shot up, eyes wide as he looked at Sam, whose eyes were barely open, but Dean could see a hint of green beneath those dark eyelashes. “Sam?” He wiped his hands across his eyes, trying to clear his vision, making sure he wasn’t imagining this.  
  
“Dean…”  
  
“Oh God...Sam, oh fuck, Sam…” Dean slid off the chair and onto his knees, burying his face into Sam’s chest, gripping the bedcovers tightly. He felt Sam lift his hand and his fingers slide through his hair.  
  
“I-I can’t feel him,” Sam whispered, and when Dean looked up, he saw the scared expression on his brother’s face, eyes wide with fear.  
  
“What?” Dean asked dumbly, although he knew what he as saying.  
  
“I can’t feel him inside me…”  
  
*****  
  
By the time Michael returned, bruises on his face most likely from the air bag, everybody was aware Sam was awake, and also that he was emotionally distressed. John had tried to reassure his son, but his heart broke when Sam could barely look at him. In the end he left, taking refuge in a small chapel a few miles away. He needed time to think and beg for forgiveness.  
  
A Devil's Trap had been marked on the floor using ‘invisible ink’; it would allow the trap to work, it just made sure the demon didn’t know it was there until it was bound.  
  
Michael approached Sam’s bed, surprised, but pleased the young man was awake.  
  
“Hi, there, Sam,” he started as he set down his things. “I’m Michael. If it’s ok with you I'm going to check on your injuries and see if I can patch you up properly.” Michael waited for Sam to nod before he continued.  
  
Sam lay there as Michael saw to him, and did as he was told when Michael told him to move a certain way and answered the stupid questions he asked. It turned out he had a concussion and slight bruising on his ribs. But still, he did not know the one thing that he and Dean so desperately needed to know.  
  
“The baby,” Sam said quietly, eyes boring into Michael’s. “He hasn’t moved yet and I just, I can’t feel him there…can you tell me if he’s ok?”  
  
Michael could see the despair on the young man's face and nodded. “I’ll try, but I don’t have any sonogram equipment here. I’ll try and listen for a heart beat with the stethoscope, ok? Now, pull back the cover and lift up your shirt.”  
  
Sam did as he was told, almost unaware that he was doing it. He barely flinched when Michael touched the scope to his stomach, concentration furrowing his brows.  
  
He could hear Sam’s heartbeat no problem, so that may have been the reason for not hearing the baby’s, or it could be that the baby was too far back for him to hear. It didn’t necessarily mean the baby had died, and he told them as much.  
  
“What happens if he doesn’t move by tomorrow?” Dean asked, eyes full of tears, refusing to let them fall. He needed to be strong for Sam.  
  
Michael looked at them grimly. “If he hasn’t moved by tomorrow evening at the latest, then I’m afraid that the baby has gone.”  
  
“No.” Sam shook his head, pushing himself further down into the bed, toward Dean, refusing to believe the possibility that he might have lost the baby. “No, no, no, no, no…not dead, please, not dead… _please_ …”  
  
Dean’s hand pressed against his mouth as he tried to stifle his own sobs.  
  
“Look, there’s nothing to say that your baby won’t start moving in the next few minutes, it could be something as simple as he’s gone to sleep.” Michael paused, looking at the distraught pair. “I just think you should know what _could_ happen. And if this little one does start moving again, I want you to take my address and number so you can have a scan and make sure everything is ok, and then we’ll have a talk about the birth.”  
  
Neither of the other two men said anything, too busy clinging to each other, Sam pulled against Dean’s chest, both their hands on Sam’s tummy.  
  
Michael sighed and stood. “I’ll be back in a couple of hours to check on you, ok?” he picked up his things and exited the room, not bothering to stop and talk to anyone.  
  
*****  
  
This wasn’t happening, it couldn’t be happening. Not to them, not after everything they had been through.  
  
Dean needed some air, so he had left Jo with Sam, who had fallen asleep, and instead of jumping into the Impala and driving, he ran the few miles to the chapel down the road. He burst through the doors, out of breath and sweaty, never noticing his Father sitting in the dark back corner, as he made a bee-line for the front.  
  
He paused as he reached the front pews and then sat down, burying his face in his hands. It took him a few moments to just collect himself before he could find his voice and start praying.  
  
“I know I don’t come to these places much,” he started, head still bowed, voice echoing in the almost empty room, “but I don’t know what else to do. I know I’m no saint and that I don’t believe, well, as much as I should, but God, I need you to show me now that You exist, that there is something out there that can save my baby.”  
  
Dean swallowed past the lump in his throat and wiped at his eyes, now finding the courage to look up. “I never asked for anything before, I know You probably don’t like me at all because I have had a hard time believing in You, but please, don’t take him from us…a piece of me would die and I’m not sure Sam and I would be able to go back to the way things were. This has happened for a reason, I get all that, but I don’t understand why You would take him before he’s given the life he deserves to live…I love him so much, I never thought I would have kids, You know? But now I have been given the chance to be a father, it may already be stripped from me…but You can’t let that happen, don’t let him die, don’t let him die…please…”  
  
Dean broke off into desperate sobs, wrapping his arms around himself, not being able to find the strength to say anything more. He started when he felt a hand touch his back and he turned sharply to see John standing there, his own eyes red from tears that he would never admit to crying.  
  
John had heard everything Dean had said, and when he finally broke down, he couldn’t just stay sitting any longer. He needed to go over and give him his support.  
  
Dean stared up him for a long moment before John sat down beside him and pulled him into a hug, holding on tightly, as Dean sobbed against his shoulder. It shocked him to see the son who was usually so against any sort of emotion that would make him weak acting this way, but it was better out than in. That much John knew.  
  
“It’s going to be ok,” John whispered, trying to comfort him as best he could. He Hadn’t been there for his children as much as he should’ve been when they were younger, so it was about time he stepped up to the mark.  
  
“You can’t know that,” Dean replied huskily, but he wanted to believe it so badly.  
  
“I know, but I have a feeling that everything will work out the way it’s supposed to.”  
  
Dean didn’t say anything more, just hoped that his father was right and that his prayers hadn’t fallen on deaf ears.  
  
*****  
  
By the time they got back to the Roadhouse, the sun had already risen, marking it as a beautiful day; except Dean knew it wasn’t.  
  
He went back into his and Sam’s room, waiting for Jo to leave before he crawled onto the bed next to his slumbering brother.  
  
Sam’s eyes fluttered open as he felt the bed dip under Dean’s weight. “Where have you been?” he asked, curling into him.  
  
“I, er, I went to pray,” Dean replied, holding Sam to him, while he rested his hand on Sam’s belly.  
  
Sam was quiet for a moment. “Pray?”  
  
Dean nodded. “Desperate times call for desperate measures. I just hope the Big Guy up there listened.”  
  
They lay there in silence, each stuck in their own thoughts, when suddenly, a movement was felt in Sam’s stomach. Both were equally startled, looking at one another, then down at Sam’s belly.  
  
“Did you feel…?” Sam started, eyes wide and glassy.  
  
“Yeah…I did.” Dean replied, equally amazed and emotional.  
  
They waited a few moments and there it was again, stronger this time, more pronounced. The movement was followed by a second kick, then another, causing the young men to smile in relief, a relief that was so strong.  
  
“Oh God,” Dean whispered, moving so he could get to Sam’s stomach. “Thank you, oh thank you so much!” He pulled back the covers and lifted Sam’s shirt so he could get to it properly. He kissed the warm skin, laughing through his tears when their son moved again. “You scared us, baby boy, but I’m so glad you’re ok. I love you so much.”  
  
Dean looked up when he heard the sniffling and saw Sam had tears pouring down his face. He was alongside his brother in moments, cradling him against him, littering his head and face with soft kisses, whispering over and over again how much he loved him.  
  
Sam curled into him, trying so desperately to stop the tears that kept coming, but the shear relief he felt was just too much.  
  
“It’s ok, baby,” Dean whispered. “It’s ok. He’s fine, he’s alive; our baby is alive…” Dean felt his own emotions suddenly overwhelm him and he could do nothing but shed tears along with his lover, thanking Whoever was responsible for saving his son’s life.  
  
******  
  
The demon was dead.  
  
As suspected, it made it’s way back to finish back what he had started, and like a dream, the Devil’s Trap worked.  
  
Bobby was the one who had found a way to bring the demon into its true form, and they were all equally surprised to find it was an Incubus that was hellbent on destroying life with pain, not pleasure. Until its last moments, it laughed, cackling as it burst into flames and perished.  
  
Although they were thankful it was gone, that laugh would stay with both Sam and Dean for nights to come.  
  
They had told everyone that the baby had started moving again, and no one was happier than John, who was still blaming himself for the whole incident. Sam had finally spoken to him, promising him that he in no way blamed his father for anything that happened and vowed that he still loved him, and still needed him. These were the words that John so desperately needed to hear, and now he felt he could finally let go of his guilt, especially with the help of his dearest friend, Bobby.  
  
Michael had come in and checked Sam over, and told him as soon as he was feeling up to it he had to travel to Michael’s house where he could do a thorough examination.  
  
That had been two weeks ago, and now Sam and Dean were setting off to make sure that everything was the way it should be.  
  
******  
  
Sam bit his lip nervously as he waited for Michael stop fiddling with the machine. They had barely arrived when Michael had ordered them in and told Sam to strip off his top layers so he could do the scan.  
  
It turned out that Michael wasn’t so familiar with this particular machine, as he had to pull a few strings so he could get one. Now he was, in layman’s terms, a doctor for hunters, he didn’t see that many, or in fact any, pregnant women, so he had no use for one. Fortunately, he still had friends in the profession who knew not to ask too many questions.  
  
“Ooooh,” Sam moaned quietly, hands coming up to his stomach. It seemed that the little one was a little restless.  
  
“You ok?” Dean asked, worry lines creasing his forehead.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I think he just thinks that my spleen is a football.” Sam smiled gently at his lover's show of concern, thankful that he was here with him.  
  
Dean chuckled lightly. “That’s ma boy,” he grinned, rubbing his hand across the swell of Sam’s stomach.  
  
“Ah-ha!” They heard the triumphant shout just before Michael appeared, wheeling the machine in. “Now, lets get this show on the road, shall we?”  
  
Sam nodded eagerly, excited, yet nervous about seeing his child for the first time. He yelped slightly when the cool temperature of the gel hit his skin.  
  
Michael smiled apologetically, and smoothed the gel around on his stomach using the wand. Soon, as he acted more precise with it, there was a steady _thwump-thwump_ that could be heard in the room.  
  
“That, gentlemen, is your baby’s heartbeat…” he moved the wand around slightly, trying to get a good angle. “And there,” he started, indicating to the screen, “is your baby…and it’s most definitely a boy.”  
  
Dean’s hands had slipped into Sam’s and he held onto his fingers tightly as he looked at he screen avidly, heart in his throat.  
  
Sam could feel emotion swelling in his throat, and he blinked several tines to try and clear his vision, a tear slipping down his cheek. “Our boy,” he whispered. His fingers tightened around Dean’s, and when he glanced at him, his heart surged with love at the look of complete and total happiness on his brother’s face.  
  
Dean could feel Sam’s eyes on him, so he glanced up and saw the love shining in his brother’s eyes. “I love you, Sam. So fucking much.”  
  
Sam smiled, his entire face shining like the sun on a warm summer morning. “I love you, too, Dean.”  
  
“Looks like you’re about six months along now, Sam,” Michael told him. “And from what I can see, he is perfectly healthy. I take it you haven’t thought about the birth procedure?” He waited for the printer to kick in at his computer before he took the wand away. He wiped of Sam’s stomach and walked over to pick up the photographs of the baby for the young men.  
  
“No,” Sam replied, pulling his shirt back on, “I haven’t thought about it.”  
  
Michael nodded, sitting back down, looking at them seriously. “I think rather than wait to see what happens, we should do a c-section before labour starts. Don’t worry, it’ll only be a week or so early, so it wouldn’t harm your son. I would rather do it like that than be caught off guard.”  
  
Both Sam and Dean nodded in agreement, understanding that it was better to be safe than sorry.  
  
“Right then, I want you back here in a couple of weeks, and every three after that for check-ups to make sure everything is going smoothly. We’ll make a date for the surgery closer to the time, ok? And of you have any worries or concerns at all, then I don’t want you to hesitate to call me, ok?”  
  
Again, the young men nodded, expressing their gratitude and thanks. Before, this had all seemed like a dream, but now? Now, it was real.  
  
******  
  
They got back to their motel later that day, the place where the were staying more up market then they were used to. Dean didn’t want Sam contracting some sort of illness from the dank motel rooms where they had always stayed.  
  
Sam took of his jacket and set it on the chair, while Dean sat down on the bed.  
  
“Can you believe we saw him?” Dean asked, still in awe as he looked down at the photos in his hands.  
  
Sam shook his head and sat next to his brother. “No, I can’t…God, Dean, I’m so glad he’s ok…that everything is ok.”  
  
Dean put the photos on the bedside table before touching Sam’s stomach. He looked up at Sam and saw that his brother was trying so very hard to control himself. He lifted his hand from Sam's stomach and cupped his cheek gently. He brought the brunette's gaze down to his, looking into those green eyes he loved so much. His thumb caught a tear as it trailed down his cheek. "It's ok," he whispered to him. "You can cry. I've got you. And I'm not letting you go. I love you so much, Sammy, never gonna let either of you go."  
  
Sam's chin quivered as he brought his head down to Dean's. He looked at him for a second, as if trying to decipher whether he was telling the truth. A moment later he gently pressed his lips against the younger man's, happy with what he had found in the green depths. He had meant for the kiss to be gentle, but as soon as their lips connected, it became desperate, each working off relief that their son was ok, that _they_ were ok.  
  
Sam's hands gripped at Dean's back, clawing at his shirt, trying to pry away the offending material. He needed to feel his lover's heated skin against his hands; he needed them both naked; he needed Dean inside of him, driving him to the brink of insanity. He pulled away; his gaze hindered by lust and started to drag Dean back on the bed.  
  
As soon as Sam was on his back, he lifted up slightly and crushed their lips together. Their tongues battled, their teeth tugged on lower lips, their hands pulled off clothing.  
  
Dean pressed Sam back onto the bed, hovering above his brother, just looking at the sight that lay before him. “God, you’re so beautiful. And you’re mine. All mine.”  
  
Sam growled at the possessive side of Dean that was blossoming, and reached up to pull him down, entwining their limbs, his hands touching wherever they could reach.  
  
Their need for each other was fuelled by the pain and angst they had felt for the past few days, and the eventual knowledge that they still had each other and they still had their child.  
  
Dean took his time with Sam, kissing and licking every inch of him, paying special attention to his belly. He whispered words of love to his son before pushing on to pleasure his lover.  
  
Before he knew it, Sam's legs were over Dean's shoulders and he could feel the familiar burn of intrusion. Dean paused for a second to let Sam get used to him again, but it was a second too long for the younger man.  
  
"Dean, don't stop. I'm ok." He thrust his hips, trying to get Dean to move, and he arched his back suddenly as Dean's cock grazed his prostate.  
  
"Are you sure?" Dean grunted, showering Sam's neck with kisses, nipping at the skin.  
  
"YES!" Sam cried just as Dean pulled out and thrust back inside.  
  
It started slow and careful, each mindful of the fact they were both overly emotional right now, but soon, it became fast and furious, like they were trying to race with time.  
  
Sam gripped Dean's shoulders desperately as he was taken to the highest realms of pleasure. His head arched up, capturing Dean's lips with his own.  
  
Sweat dripped off the tips of Dean's hair onto the man below him, gasping at the tightness that was gripping him. He wanted to move faster, but he didn't want to hurt his love. It was if Sam had heard his thoughts and began to beg him to move faster. "Are you sure? I d–oh god…I d…don't want to hurt our baby…oooh!"  
  
"No…it's, it's oooooook…." Sam assured, so, Dean complied with his request, whilst his hand found its way to Sam's leaking cock, jerking him in time with his thrusts.  
  
All too soon Sam began to feel the heat pooling in his stomach, but it felt different than usual. Somehow it seemed more intense, more concentrated. "Dean, I'm gonna…oh God, I'm gonna come..."  
  
"That's it, Sam. Come for me. Come with me." Dean's thrusts somehow picked up a notch as he felt his balls tighten. He looked down at Sam and saw he had his eyes closed tightly, his mouth open, breathing heavy. Sweat matted his hair to his head and Dean didn't think that he had ever seen him look more beautiful than he did in that moment. Sam's eyes suddenly opened and with that one look, Dean went over the edge, feeling as if his orgasm was being sucked out of him.  
  
Like a chain reaction, Sam came as soon as Dean let go of his first wave of ultimate pleasure. His walls clutched Dean's cock tightly and milked him for all he was worth, as Dean's hand did the same thing to him.  
  
With one last shudder, Dean's body went completely boneless. Mindful of Sam’s pregnant state, he collapsed onto the bed, gasping for air. After a few minutes, he felt Sam curl into his side, wrapping his arms around his waist. He smiled and bent his head to kiss him on the top of his head and Sam tilted head up and gave him a huge grin.  
  
“I can’t believe how happy I am,” Sam beamed, cheeks beginning to hurt from smiling so much.  
  
Dean returned the grin with one of his own, his eyes shining brightly. “I can’t either, but I know that it’s all down to you and to our son.”  
  
“And to you,” Sam added. “None of this would be how it is now if it wasn’t for you; there would be no baby and there would be no us. You amaze me Dean, you always have.”  
  
Dean blushed, his face turning a deep red shade, something that he would never _ever_ admit to. “Shut up, Sam. Mush ball.”  
  
Sam giggled and kissed Dean on the chest, fingers tracing patterns on his skin. “What are we going to name him?” he asked suddenly, the thought popping into his head.  
  
Dean thought for a second, but nothing sprang to his mind. “I really don’t know, babe. Have you had any ideas?”  
  
“Maybe a few…”  
  
Dean’s eyes narrowed playfully. “How few are we talking?”  
  
Sam grinned, eyes shining. “I don’t know, ten? Maybe twenty?”  
  
“Oh, so not many then?” Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled. “C’mon then, give me some of them.”  
  
“I like Joshua, Christian, Thomas, James, Ethan, Alexander…” Sam stopped when he saw the look on Dean’s face. “You don’t like any of them?”  
  
Dean screwed up his nose, shaking his head. “I don’t like any of those. Sorry, Sammy, but our son is going to have a _good_ name.”  
  
“Hey!” Sam exclaimed indignantly, smacking his brother’s chest. “Those are good names!”  
  
“Pfffft.”  
  
“They are!”  
  
“How about Thatcher?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Eric.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Harry.”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Jake?”  
  
“No!!! Dean, you’re not thinking of anything good, either!” Sam cried in exasperation.  
  
“Well how about Joseph, then?” Dean asked. This choosing a name business was tiring stuff! He expected Sam to turn it done straight away like he had the rest. But Sam didn’t. Dean looked at the younger man and saw that he was mulling it over. “You like that one?”  
  
“Yeah,” Sam admitted, smiling gently. “Yeah, I do.”  
  
“You want to pick a middle name for him?” Dean asked, eyes searching Sam’s face, his heart feeling so light, lighter than it had in an age.  
  
“Daniel,” Sam replied, barely hesitating. “Joseph Daniel Winchester.”  
  
“Wow.” Dean sighed, his eyes suddenly suspiciously wet. “Our baby has a name.”  
  
Sam leaned up slightly and pressed his lips gently against Dean’s, who returned the kiss just as heart felt. “Yeah, he does. Our son, Joseph Daniel. And Dean, I’ve decided I want us to have a ceremony before he’s born. As much as I would love him to be here and be and active part, I want us to be a proper family when he’s born. Is that ok?”  
  
“Sammy, that’s more than ok.” Dean pressed another kiss to Sam’s lips, his tongue sweeping in. “We’ll start looking into it right away and get papers drawn up so we can do it. Canada still?”  
  
“Yeah Dean. I want it to be legal at least somewhere.” Sam tried to stifle a yawn, but failed, his mouth opening wide. “I swear I wasn’t this tired a moment ago.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it, get some rest. We can talk more when we wake up and get the ball rolling.” He held Sam closer to him, hand automatically resting on Sam’s rounded belly. “Night baby.”  
  
“Night,” came the soft reply, followed by deep, even breathing.  
  
“I love you Sammy,” Dean whispered before he too, fell into the comfort of sleep.


End file.
